The Oddity
by heartxtime
Summary: Oaka is Spirit's and Rain's daughter. She is expected to be the best, and great pressure is put on her, but it seems that there was somehow a flaw, for Oaka is a very solitary filly. When she runs away to seek a legendary place, what is to become of her?
1. A Strange Young Filly

The Oddity

**Chapter 1: A Strange Young Filly**

Oaka's first view into the world was a clump of oak trees (Hence her name).

Later on, that very spot became her favourite place. She would stand there amongst the trees, the occasional breeze blowing her mane back.

Oaka's father, the famed stallion Spirit, had had to fight for his leadership and vengeance when he came back, for a stallion, Silverwren, had fought Spirit's mother to death for dominance of the herd.

Soon afterwards, Rain gave birth to Oaka.

Life for Oaka was much pressured. Everyone expected her to be perfect, just like Rain. But what if she didn't want to be the "special daughter" of Spirit's? What if she just wanted everyone else to treat her as they would treat their friends?

Just at that moment, she stood in her clump of oak trees with one of her few friends, Fluorescent.

Fluorescent's bay ears pricked at a particular sound, a young colt's neigh. Her ears did not, however, pick up _all_ the sounds around her as her companions' did.

Oaka was observant, quick-witted _and_ she was wary and careful all the time, even as a young filly.

"Shall we go and see what the colts are doing this time?" asked Fluorescent, her exquisite head turning to face Oaka's less attractive one. "Or shall we just stand here all day as you seem to enjoy?"

Oaka shook her head, turned and cantered to the river that they drank from, a picture of a solitary but majestic oddity.

Fluorescent watched as her friend cantered away and sighed. Oaka was always treated differently by the other members of the herd. They treated her with awe that both of them detested.

The night three days later was the night that Spirit had been born on. As one of his children, she was requested to attend the race that Spirit held for all the inhabitants of his valley.

Two days ago, Oaka had been ordered to go by her mother. "I don't want to go to the stupid race! If I lost, I'd be disgracing you, mother! The elders will nudge their neighbour and say something like, 'There goes Rain's daughter.' or something! I've had enough of people jeering and looking down on me because I like keeping to myself."

"My dear daughter! How dare you speak of your elders like that! You are only a yearling yourself, nothing more! You will attend the race and cheer for your brethren good-naturedly. Anyway, it is strange that a young filly like you likes being alone! It's not normal, so that's that!" And off trotted her mother, her presence respected by all but her very own daughter.

Oaka said nothing, but just cantered to the oaks. Inside, though, her thoughts were, not for the first time, tormenting her mind.

'_How could mother say that to me! She doesn't care for what I feel. Oh, no, I'm just a stupid and strange filly that doesn't know what she's doing! Filthy hooves! Nobody really cares except for Fluorescent, who pities me. Oh, fleabites! What am I going to do? I don't want to go to the race!_'

For a brief moment, the words 'run away' crossed her mind, but she shook her head.

'_No, I can't run away! I won't! This has been my home for all my life and I'm not going to leave it! (Or will I…?)'_

Still, the idea could not get out of her mind. Ever since she had had that thought, it seemed that an inner part of her heart had awakened. Why shouldn't she? She knew how to find water and food. She knew how to track and cover her own tracks. And…she knew about the humans.

From a very early age, Spirit had constantly reminded the herd about humans. Dark skinned humans were alright, because they accepted nature. But white skinned ones meant trouble.

Oaka particularly remembered one time, when she had asked Spirit a question.

"What will the white-skins do to us if we land our hooves into their hands?"

"Well, first they put this dead-smelling _thing_ on your back and another thing into your mouth and around your ears. Then, they jump onto your back."

"But they'll land in the thing on our backs!"

"That's the whole point."

Oaka certainly didn't fancy that idea. It seemed like they would try to tame their freedom. To the folk of wing, claw, fur, tails and hooves, (the People) freedom was their very life-force. It was them.

So…why shouldn't she go? Before she asked that question, she already knew the answer. Where would she go?

Well, she _had_ heard of many places. Other countries. Saudi Arabia. Spain.

And, of course…the legendary Zhiyou Valley, in a place far, far away called China. The Valley of Freedom. Where the strangest of the People dwelled, to strive for freedom and justice.

All the horses of Oaka's herd told this story to all the young'uns as a fairy-tale. Although when they grew up, they thought it was just a make-believe tale, Oaka had always wanted to believe it and sort of did.

'_If I could choose to go anywhere I like, I would go there. The Zhiyou Valley. How nice that sounds. Freedom.'_


	2. She Likes Him Least

Oh dear! I forgot to add a disclaimer in my prev chapter so:

Disclaimer: I do NOT NOT NOT own Spirit or the original characters. Only the ones I invented. (THERE!)

Thx for my first review, HorseSpirit! I'm glad ter know that someone's actually reading my story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: She Likes Him Least**

Two more days until the race.

Oaka had told no one about her plans, for fear of being stopped. She would run away when the race ended, as everyone cheered for the winners in the heat of the moment.

She had made all the arrangements except for one. Navigation. How on earth would she know where to go?

Apart from asking someone for help and raising their suspicions, she had no ideas. She would have to take a risk.

She stalked him. The one horse that she liked least but that she knew knew the most.

"Hello."

He spun around in surprise and shock. But when he saw who it was, he gave her a flirty grin.

"Well, well. Who have we here now? Rain's daughter, _Oaka_. What brings you to me, eh? Does someone want to …….do something?"

"Shut your frinking mouth up!" This colt always made her use coarse language.

"Oooh…so you're swearing now, are you? You see, that's not how the People show their attraction to each other…"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ATTRACTION? ATTRACT YOUR FRINKING, BLOOMING, BALLY HIND-QUARTERS IS ABOUT IT!"

His name was Siade. 15.2 hands high, silky mane and tail, good body structure. He was the picture that all the silly fillies swooned at the sight of. He was extremely interested in fillies but was witty and clever. So much of the latter that he was the cleverest horse in the whole valley.

"Now, now, what would the adults say if they heard you? You had better cool down. What is it that you want of me?"

"IN-FOR-MA-TION!" She was having trouble keeping her voice down.

"What info?"

"I want to know about China."

"China? Why? There are lots more other things much more interesting than China. Like m-"

"No, not you. Just tell me where China is. For example, if somebeast were to set off from the valley, what direction would they have to take?" Oaka asked casually.

He glanced suspiciously at her for a moment, then answered. "That somebeast would have to set off east and stay that way. I've heard that we've got to go all the way across the Atlantic Ocean so it's impossible to go there without a ship."

"Oh." Oaka was extremely disappointed.

'_How on earth am I going to cross the Atlantic Ocean? Birds fly over it, fish swim in it. I am a land critter, not one of air or water. Sigh.'_

"But…"

"But what? Horses can transform into birds so I can try to learn? Then I can fly over to the – " Oaka gasped. She had nearly told him where she was heading for out of her resentment.

"Fly over to the what? You'd better tell me, 'cos if you're thinking about running away, I'm the only person that can help you."

He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. One of…understanding? His eyes, ever rippling pools of brown that stopped rippling, she noticed, when he was speaking the truth or being serious.

"Nothing."

"Oh dear… then I shan't be able to tell you the only way to cross without a good reason."

"I – FINE! I am planning to run away. THERE!"

"Hmmm…to China? That's a long way away. I suggest – "

"I don't want to hear your suggestions! Just tell me how to get across the Ocean and I shall help myself!" Her rage was mounting up. Any second, now, she could explode.

"Alright, alright. Calm down! The Old Ones built a tunnel through the sea long ago. No humans have found out about it yet. Many land animals still use that tunnel. Very few of the People know where it is, though." He had a sudden smirk on his face. "As it happens, I know of the tunnel."

Oaka sighed in defeat. "You want me to take you with me, am I right?

"Well…you could say so."

"You must promise not to tell anyone."

"I do." And there, just as he was saying those words, his eyes stopped rippling for a second.

"Then we'll meet at the oak trees just when the crowd congratulates the winners at the race. Make sure nobody sees you."


	3. Escape

Hi again, readers! (If I have more than one…)

If you are reading this, then please review! I just want to know if people are reading my story. Is that too much too ask?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirit, only my own characters.

Let's get on with the story, then…

**Chapter 3: Escape**

"Horses of the Valley, I welcome you all! I am Spirit and this is the annual race! Competitors please receive your numbers as follows…"

Oaka sighed. When would she be able to escape? Her impatience made her jittery.

The race was being held along the river, with her clump of oak trees on the other side of the hill. She scanned the crowds, looking for a single face…and stopped.

Fluorescent. Oh, how she would miss her friend! The only member of the herd that accepted her.

There he was. Siade was pretending to watch the competitors, but his eyes sometimes flicked over to her for a moment. When he saw her watching him, he gave a small wink.

Suddenly, the signal was given. Ten big, strong outsider bachelors started thumping the ground with their legs. On the third thump, the racers lined up against a line of earth. On the tenth and final thump, the competitors bolted off.

"And they're off! In the lead is the stallion Bronze. My, my, what shoving…" The commentator was talking as fast as he could.

A cheer rose from the crowds as the first racer, a fleabitten mare, ran across the finish line.

"And it's Catter! I proclaim Catter as the winner of the race." By now the crowds were crazy.

If any of the spectators had looked behind them, they would have seen two shadows running east. As it was, none of them did.

Oaka and Siade ran and ran. They wanted to cover as much ground as possible.

Finally, they came to a lake. It was a gigantic lake, one that stretched over a few good miles.

"Ah, the Great Salt Lake. A wonderful way of collecting water. We must be careful, though. There might be predators around." Guess who said that. Of course it was smartyrump Siade.

"Siade, I've been thinking. How do we survive when we go through the tunnel? I mean, there isn't any food or water or light."

"You don't know? Well, from the look on your lovely face you obviously don't." He grinned at her red cheeks.

"I don't have time for compliments. Just tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me."

"There's always time for compliments, Oaka. Anyway…every 10 miles, an underground field appears and it has food, a small stream and sunlight. Nobody knows how the area works, it is so ancient."

"Hmmm…You aren't lying, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I've been there before." Oaka knew he was being truthful because of his eyes. She looked up at the sky. They had just a little more than an hour of daylight left.

"We need to find a safe place for the night. It's near sunset."

"How about those hedges there?" Siade walked over to a clump of tall bushes.

Oaka shrugged. "Whatever." She brushed aside the loam to make the ground hard, and easier to run over.

By the time the stars came out, the pair were sleeping, their eyes closed, the necks relaxed.

Little did they know that a dozen greedy eyes were watching them, waiting for the moment to spring at their prey.

Spirit paced up and down at the top of the hill, waiting for his friend the eagle to tell him the news.

The race had finished with much glory and celebration. All those who came could spend the night there before returning to their homes.

Oaka's father had been searching for her to give the prizes out, but he couldn't find her. He got Fluorescent to do it for them.

By dark he still hadn't been able to locate her. In his worry, he had sent the eagle to search for her, a it was easier to see from up in the air. He told him to check the whole neighbourhood but Oaka had run too far out of the area.

A quiet screech announced that the eagle had arrived.

"Any sign of her?" Asked Spirit.

"I'm afraid not. She's disappeared into thin air."

Spirit's shoulders sagged. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." The eagle took flight, the hovered in front of the horse. "I'm sorry."

Spirit turned and headed to the rest of the herd.

'_The strangest daughter has gone. She was special, even if she was odd. Did I ever love her? I loved her first and foremost of all my children. I guess I won't be able to tell her that now.'_

Spirit sighed and headed to where everyone else was laughing, dancing, joking and flirting. They were having fun. He certainly wasn't.


	4. The Meeting Of An Owl

Yay! At last I'm getting more than one reviewer!

Thank you so much, starryequine and HorseSpirit! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Pls keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirit. I only own my own characters.

Da story…

**Chapter 4: The Meeting Of An Owl**

"Siade. Wake up. We're surrounded."

"Huh?"

It was the next morning. Oaka had woken up to find twelve lions in a semi-circle around them. Behind them was a log wall built up throughout the night.

One of the lions growled deep in his throat, causing Siade to lift his head and realize what was going on.

He got quite a shock. "WHOAH! FLIPPIN' FARAI!" (Farai is what horses call their all-powerful god.)

"There's no need to swear, master colt."

This didn't come from Oaka or the lions. The surprised colt looked around him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Now, now, what would your mother say if she heard you being so aggressive?"

Siade looked up at a nearby tree. There, an old owl sat, his eyes observing the colt.

"Who are you?" Oaka echoed Siade.

"I am Picco, a Great Horned owl. I am the only one who can help you escape these lions. Their leader is using you for aranuation."

"Aranuation?" asked Oaka.

"That is when young members of the pride are chosen to hunt you down. The faster they catch you, the more points they get. To them, it is a game."

"How can you help us? How do we know we can trust you?" asked Siade.

"You don't, do you? It's up to you to decide."

The two undecided yearlings looked at each other. Siade raised an eyebrow. Oaka raised hers back, then nodded.

"Alright. What is your plan?" Siade faced the strange owl.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Picco flew off.

Oaka sighed. "I suppose he's abandoned the idea, then. We're doomed."

Just as she said these words, Picco came back with a talonful of strange white-coloured berries.

"Eat up. This will make sure you aren't affected."

"Affected by what?" asked Oaka.

"You'll see." Picco then flew off _again._

The two ate the berries and stood in wait. They waited and waited and waited. Until an hour passed and it was mid-morning.

The moment that the sun moved into position, and at the moment that all the shadows were shortest, the entire pride of lions slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"This is your chance! Run before they awake and find you gone! The spell lasts only ten minutes!"

The two horses leaped over the bodies of the lions and ran, far to the east where the sun had risen that very morning. Siade led the way together they ran until they came to a steep slope. And I mean _steep_.

Oaka surveyed the slope for a moment, then, without a single moments' hesitation, began the long climb.

Siade was left there on the ground helplessly. "Oaka! Where on earth do you think you're going? Wait for me! I can't climb this alone!"

Oaka stopped and looked behind her. She had a very good head for heights, so seeing Siade so far down caused her no problem.

"Aaawww…does likkle Siddikkins need Oakie's help? I don't think I heard that properly. Say it again?" she sniggered.

Siade ground his teeth and spat. "We have to go over this hill to reach the tunnel. Now help me up or I will scream."

So Oaka went back down and guided Siade up step by step. As they were going up, Siade noticed a very gentle side of Oaka. A side of her that he actually…well, sort of liked. Little did he know that he reminded her of the little sister she never had.

Thoughts of family led to thoughts of…home.

'_Get a grip on yourself, girl! You are NOT going homesick on us, especially not with this bloody colt here!'_

THAT triggered her thoughts back to reality. Still, she could not help her eyes brimming with moisture.

"Oaka? You alright?" asked Siade.

She looked at his eyes and noticed that they were still. "Yes, yes, I'm alright. Nothing's the matter." She quickly blinked, but not quickly enough.

"Crying are we? Well, we'll see about that!" He gave her a playful shove that had no effect.

At last they were at the top of the steep slope. There, Picco was waiting for them in a tree.

"We thank you, noble owl, for saving us in a time of crisis." Siade spoke for both of them and Oaka executed a perfect horse gesture that resembles a human curtsy.

"You are most welcome, young 'uns. Picco's here to help those who are victims of cruelty in his own land. No bad things happen around here. I won't allow 'em."

"If there's anything we can do to help you in the future, please, do not hesitate to ask." Offered Oaka.

"That's a fine offer from one of blue blood. I'll hold you to that, heirling. For now, I must return to my hollow. I hope we'll be able to meet again. Farewell." Picco lifted off from the tree branch, circled them three times, then headed south.


	5. Flirtations And The Tunnel

Sorry! I updated one day later! As you may have noticed, I usually update every Wednesday.

Chap 5, guys and gals! Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Spirit. I only own my own ones.

**Chapter 5: FlirtationsAnd The Tunnel**

The two were cantering across the prairie with short trotting intervals the morning after Picco's departure.

They were set on their course, eastwards.

Oaka couldn't recognise any landmarks on the flat grassland, and that was where Siade came in. He had a remarkable sense of direction, though she hated to admit it.

The day passed uneventfully, and they made good timing, about 12 miles.

For a fortnight they journeyed on like that. Oaka had an amazingly long but swift gait for her size, so she often had to slow down for Siade to catch up.

She never talked, her being a solitary beast and all. They ate when they got up, at noon and before their rest at night. They swapped watches at night for predators, a lesson from their previous encounter.

They had no more trouble, apart from the occasional stares and jeers from other animals at the two traveling horses.

One evening they saw the sea from afar. It was about 1.5 miles from where they were, but they could see the faint glimmer and smell the salty air.

"The tunnel is just ahead. Let's gallop for it!" cried Siade.

"Very well." Before Oaka finished her brief sentence, she was off. She gathered more and more speed, all the while looking around her for the tunnel entrance. She stopped all of a sudden, and looked back.

Siade was quite a long way behind her, but close enough to see that he wasn't running. He was standing next to a slight slope with an amused grin on his face. She charged at him with a scowl on her face.

"Selfish, pea-brained, nerd of a colt! I wonder why the mighty Farai ever let you be born!" she spoke, surprisingly calm.

"Well, I did say that the tunnel was just ahead." Was his answer.

"Well, where is the blooming tunnel?" she asked.

He backed up a few steps. And another. And another.

She noticed this action and considered it. "You tricked me, didn't you? There is no such thing as a tunnel across the Atlantic Ocean. I fell for your trap!" Her temper was rising. Slowly, but steadily.

Siade looked up at her with a blank expression on his face. "Yes," he said. "I am tricking you. Notice the tense I am using."

Oaka ignored his bad grammar and strange words. Instead, she looked at his eyes. They were rippling as he said those words. She was puzzled, but ignored it as she was very angry now. Very angry.

She walked up to him in strong, heavy steps. She was only a metre away now.

Suddenly, her front right hoofsteppednot onhard earth as she expected, but through it. Pulling herself up, she noticed that in the place of where she had stepped through just now was a tunnel entrance going diagonally down.

She swung round to face the madly grinning Siade. "You're a liar! First you made me think you lied, and then you lied about a lie! Oh, Flying Farai! This is confusing!"

"I didn't lie. I said 'I _am_ tricking you', not 'I _did_ trick you'. I also gave you an extra clue." Siade retorted.

'_Clever little turtle-egg of a colt! I should have noticed! And his eyes! Why on earth did I not heed his eyes?'_ she wondered.

"Whatever! Is this the very tunnel we are looking for?" she asked.

"Aye. Shall we enter?"

"Nay. Maybe after a good night's rest. I am eager to get started to China, but first we must rest. This journey must have been a little hard for you, admit it. You try to be tough but you aren't."

Siade looked extremely shocked. "Me? Are you accusing me for not complaining when I would have? Are you? Or is your heart thumping with desire to – "

"The very first rule you must learn in my company – STOP FLIRTING! I am as maddened as can be with your meaningless words of flattery! You will find that I, UNLIKE other silly fillies, will NOT be moved by a tongue dripping with honey."

"Why, your tongue is just as sweet as mine! Unless…you wish to have a taste…?" He FLIRTED again.

Oaka gave a helpless groan, turned so that her backside was facing him and started to graze.

Siade, at the meanwhile, was taking the opportunity to enjoy his view of Oaka's backside.

Oaka swiveled her head round so that she was looking at Siade. "How nice," she said, "You are gazing while I am grazing. Now would you kindly remove your extremely offending eyes to the green grass in front of your ugly head."


	6. She Is Embarrassed

And I'm back! Whew! I just read some fanfics and they are so awesome!

Just some sections I LURVE!

Pirates of the Caribbean

National Treasure

Eragon

Tamora Pierce

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit or the other characters. I only own my own ones. Also in this chapter I do not own the words from the Ancient Language of Eragon.

AVAST! 'Tis the story of adventure!

**Chapter 6: She Is Embarrassed**

It was dark in the tunnel. They could make no assumptions of the time.

They had been walking through the tunnel with renewed vigour after a good night's rest. They walked side by side, in fear of separation.

"Coo, coo…" The yearlings both jumped.

"What was that?" asked Siade.

"How do you expect me to know?"

"Let's just say…that you have sarp shenses?"

"Does that even make sense?"

"No. I guess not. I have soppy shenses."

"Then give your mouth a blow and stop saying shenses."

They trotted on in silence, sometimes breaking into a canter.

Suddenly, they crashed into an earthen wall.

"OW!"

"OOF!"

Oaka quickly recovered and sprang to her hooves. She fell again when she felt an invisible force hit her.

Siade did not even try to get up. He was murmuring strange words that naturally rolled of his tongue.

"_Skolir nosu fra malthinae. Skolir nosu fra malthinae."_

Oaka looked up at him. "What?"

Siade fainted.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯)

He woke with an excruciating pain in his head. "What on earth – "

He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"At the rest-points you told me about." Oaka was standing next to Siade, who was sprawled on the grassy floor.

"I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?" Oaka didn't wait for an answer. She cantered off, her mane and tail flowing with the wind. Suddenly, she turned around and ran as fast as she could at Siade. She was on him when…WHOOSH!

She had jumped over him perfectly, tail and ears erect, her back in a good bascule.

"You gave me a fleabiting fright, you! Beautiful jump, though. Gave me a nice view." He shouted at first but winked at the last sentence.

Oaka blushed, half in shame and half in anger. She walked off to drink without giving him a second glance.

Siade lay there for a while, staring at Oaka. He was thinking, and thinking hard.

'_Wow. I never thought I would live to see the day that Oaka would be embarrassed. Can she even be embarrassed? But…there's something else in her I've not seen, this maiden in her. I always thought of her as this piece of iron with barbed wire around her, being angry all the time. Why did she never show that part of her when she was with the herd? I know why. It's because the herd expects too much out of her, even her parents. They expect purity out of her. Aye, purity. I don't like that. Everyone is a mix of some kind.'_

Oaka also thought about the passed day. It had been…odd. Aye, odd. But wasn't that exactly what she was? She spoke four words in her sleep that night.

"I am The Oddity."


	7. Complete Understanding

sob Why do I only have 3 reviewers so far?

Oh wells.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirit. I only own my own characters.

Zzzaaa ssstttttory….

**Chapter 7: Complete Understanding**

"I also fell unconscious when you did. But soon I woke up and I dragged you to the rest-points. You woke 3 hours after we arrived. What was all that that you said when whatever it was hit us?"

The two were walking through the dark tunnel again. For once, Oaka conversed.

"Well, I figured it was a spirit of some kind. So I spoke some holy words to it. _Release the force._"

"Oh. So you saved us?"

"I guess."

They walked on for hours. They would have starved at after noon if Siade had not found grass at the edges of the tunnel path.

Two months passed. Everyday, if they wanted a good sleep for the night (even if they couldn't tell the difference), they would have to travel as fast as they could to reach the rest-points, as Oaka called it. They talked more now, as Oaka was grateful to Siade for leading her this way and saving her.

She learnt more about him: his family, his life, his fantasy stories that he made up and told her at night and when traveling…and most of all, the legends.

Oaka loved legends. Siade knew a cycle of legends about Pegasus, a descendant of Farai himself, the king when all hope had been erased.

He also knew the legend about the Zhiyou Valley, the very one Oaka had heard from the elders as a new-born filly.

Every night from when he learnt about her love for legends, he would tell her the legends. He often restarted the cycle, but they both never got bored of it. Siade was a master storyteller.

"_Once, when war ruled and hope was diminished, a horse stumbled upon this land…"_

A bond grew between them before they knew it.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯)

At first, he thought his eyes were tricking him. But after a while…

"Siade! What is that light up there?"

"I don't know."

They galloped towards it, but tired soon. They were going steadily uphill.

They were getting closer. They felt and smelt fresh air.

They then realized. "We're nearing open air." Whispered Siade.

Half an hour later, they came through the exit of the tunnel.

"Look at us!" cried Oaka. "We look like unhealthy little flies, we do! And the fresh air! Just listen to the sounds! Oh, how I have missed the world!"

They both laughed gaily and ran around. At long last they lay down to watch the stars, the beautiful formations.

Siade pointed with his muzzle at certain formations, pointing them out to Oaka.

Oaka looked and grinned at Siade after a while.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked.

"Well, at the beginning, I thought that all you were good for was flirting and stuff. I just thought, if we had never gone through the tunnel, if you hadn't saved me, we wouldn't have been here in the first place."

Siade grinned. "I think so too."

They looked at each other with complete understanding.


	8. Flirt With Flirt

Wow! Look how fast I'm goin'! Wheeee! (Ewww)

Ok. Calm down. Ok. Calm down. Ok…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirit. I only own my own characters.

I want REVIEWERS!

**Chapter 8: Flirt with Flirt**

"Where are we?" Oaka looked at her surroundings.

"I don't know…wait." answered Siade.

He used his hoof to draw a vague map of the North Atlantic Ocean and the countries surrounding it.

"My guess is that we are…in Portugal."

"Portugal?"

"Yes, Portugal."

"Hmm, Portugal."

"Will you stop that? It's getting annoying."

"Ok. Portugal. Portugal. Pooooortugallll."

A sweet, syrupy voice called out. "Well, hello there. I just thought I heard someone say Portugal, am I right?"

Out stepped a filly around the same age as they were. She was a Palomino, a golden horse. Her nose was dished, creating the 'cute' look. Oaka had a roman nose, just like her mother but Siade was a dished, like the stranger.

The filly's only problem with her looks was her girth. It was exceedingly big and reached just above her knees. Apart from that, everything else dripped with honeyed beauty. Oaka hated her at once.

"Hey, guy and girl. I'm a native here and my name is Jade _(A/N :To those who know me, this is exactly who I'm talking about in real life. You know, JADE)_. Like my looks?" She stretched, making her curves seem more obvious then winked at Siade, obviously thinking him dashing.

Oaka had to force herself NOT to choke or gag.

"Well, hello…Jade. I'm Siade. What _nice_ curves you have. Where are we?" Siade was NOT trying NOT to flirt.

Oaka lowered her head to the grass and grazed, just to keep herself from gagging.

"Well, this is Lisbon, Portugal, Siade…oh, I _love_ your mane and tail. It's _so_ silky." Jade was just as bad a flirt.

Oaka choked _very_ loudly.

Jade turned to look at her. "And you are…?"

'_Oooo! What a pair! Flirt with flirt! But I hate this filly. She's looking DOWN on me. I'll have to teach her a lesson.'_

"I am Oaka, daughter of Spirit, leader and stallion of the Cimarron herd. I don't suppose you are a herd member, being all alone…?"

"As a matter of fact, my father killed my mother and my aunt killed my father at a young age so I'm an orphan." Jade seemed strangely happy about this fact.

"Well, I am proud to say that my parents are still _living_, unlike others."

"Where are you two from, anyway?"

Siade intervened before the two ladies began really arguing. "We are from America-"

Jade shrieked all of a sudden. "AAHHH! A spider's crawling on my back! Help! Get it off!"

'_Prissy little princess. I'm more royal than she is. Wait…she's scared of insects? Hmm……'_

Oaka was hatching an evil plan.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯)

_**Later that night…**_

They had found a place to lodge in for the night. Jade the Insufferable, as Oaka called her, was going with them.

Oaka had spent an hour out. Whenever one of the others asked, she said, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Siade and Jade slept. Jade was suspiciously leaning her neck quite close to Siade's. Oaka waited until she was sure that they were both asleep.

She crept up to the pair, her hooves making no sound. She carried a small pouch in her mouth. The pouch wriggled.

She let the pouch's flap open onto Jade's back. Big spiders slid down onto the golden back, searching for a place to spin a web.

"Thank you," Oaka whispered to the spiders. She undid the pouch to make sure no evidence led to her. She also covered her tracks.

Then she waited.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing scream suddenly rang out in the silent night.


	9. Spiders And Feelings

Sorry for the late update! I've made this chapter longer than usual as a sort of compensation.

Thank you ALL reviwers for your feedback or compliments! Thanks to: **HorseSpirit, pinkxsweetness, XxProslayerXx, Kimberley Chan, CrazySparkles and starryequine**!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirit. You know the rest.

**Chapter 9: Spiders And Feelings**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing scream suddenly rang out in the silent night.

The scream, of course, was Jade's. She had suddenly woken from her blissful dreams of handsome colts rescuing her from live cougars when…she felt a few of her hairs moving on her back.

_Spiders._ Horrible, sickly, creepy-crawly little monsters. _Eurrgghh._ Just the very thought provoked her to vomit.

And that was where she screamed.

There was a deadly silence in the forest. A feeling of dread rose within them. Then, far away, they heard it. A faint chitter and chatter and chirp and peep and all the other sounds the animals make. It was getting closer. And closer.

"CHRSPSHOAHLLLSIJKFIJKJIILKJSIIHKKLEIJKJIDLSKFAJAHDKFL!"

The sound of the forest was deafening. Angry squirrels, livid hedgehogs, annoyed mice and the fuming birds. They rose in unison and came down upon the gold filly, driving her away from the forest.

They were very angry. Their sleep had not been disturbed as much as this since the wars fought near the coast of Portugal.

Siade was standing there, amazed and looking suspiciously in Oaka's direction. "Beats me how a filly can drive a whole forest mad, making them drive her out."

Oaka walked over to him. "Well, I sorta did tweak things my own way. She was getting in our way. She was distracting you too much."

Siade lifted his neck from the grass, walked over to her, looking at her strangely and covering up the distance between them. Tall as she was, Siade was taller.

"Distracting me from what? The quest for the Zhiyou Valley? Or something else?" He was getting closer. His breathing was deep and steady. His breathing? He was close enough for that? (!) "Like…you?"

Oaka stiffened and glanced up at his eyes. They were not rippling.

"Are you being serious? Wh-why would I care about you? You-you're only a source of information and help on the journey." Flying Farai, she was stammering.

"We both know you're lying through your teeth, Oaka. Look at me." He commanded softly. That was the first time he had ever said anything so serious. She looked up at him. Inside, besides all the flirting in him, there was…hope. Hope for what?

"I always wondered…what do you think of me, Oaka?"

Oaka started at this question. Why would he care what he seemed to her? "I-i think you-you're ummm….you have a good heart," His eyes seemed to light up. "It's just you like flirting, I guess. I don't like that part of you." Finally she managed to control her stammer.

"I need to drink some water by the river. See you." Oaka flounced off.

_**Oaka**_

"_I need to drink some water by the river. See you." I quickly sprang away, being able to control myself._

_That odd feeling…odd as I was, I had never felt it. I ran through my mind all that I had learnt as a filly. And I came to a memory father had told me._

"What was mother like to you the first time you realized you liked each other?" she had whinnied.

"Aaaahhh…your mother was and still is a beautiful mare, Oaka. Her mane was silky and flowed so gorgeously. I looked at her and a feeling crept into my heart. We stood close to each other. And…I started grooming her. I couldn't help it. She gasped and backed away at first. But we tried again and after a while she started grooming me too. I feel like I will do anything for her. I'd even risk my life for hers. She's the one mare that owns my beating heart."

_Beating heart…beating heart. What does that mean? I-I can't possibly love Siade. I can't._

_Why do I think about him so much, then? Just now, I felt like yeeping (fainting). He was so close. I wonder what grooming feels like?_

_No. I won't think about that. We'll live as we did before. I promise._

_**Siade**_

"_I need to drink some water by the river. See you." She flounced off towards the river. I watched her and sighed. It seemed so long ago that I had thought of her as the angry little filly, odd as odd can be. Now I like her oddness. She's unique._

_We had stood so close together. She kept on staring at my eyes, and in them I saw a mixture of fear, anger, confusion and…that gentleness of hers._

_She loves the legends as much as I do. The legends sort of connected us. She doesn't mind learning stuff either._

_What do I feel for her? Attraction? I must be going crazy._


	10. The Fight

Hi readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated! From now on I won't be able to update so quickly! Keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You know the usual stuff.

**Chapter 10: The Fight**

Oaka dipped her head down to drink from the river. The water was cool, refreshing and energizing. As a habit, she churned the water around with her lips.

They found Jade in the morning. She was covered with droppings, thistles, bracken, and rotten fruit. Apparently, the forest animals did NOT like her.

They started the long journey the next day, hoping to reach China.

As they went, Siade noticed a change in Oaka. She seemed very fierce to Jade, especially when she started flirting with Siade. Jade would usually ignore her and concentrate her attention on the growing colt. Siade found this impossible with his new-found feeling towards Oaka.

Oaka was not feeling good with that Jade hanging around. The air seemed to tense whenever one of their frequent arguments started. Oaka was usually victorious in these word battles.

A few months passed, and all of them were as fit as fit could be, the journey so far having hardened them. Siade in particular, was developing stronger muscles, but of course, Oaka was still the toughest.

One evening, the arguments came to a frontal. They had taken a route across most of Europe, and were now three-quarters through Kazakhstan.

The sun was setting and they found a place to rest for the night. Siade found a spot not too far from the lake and fell asleep. Or seemed to be.

Silently, when the moon shone brightly upon the shrub, two figures moved away. They came to an open area with no animals about.

"I so totally own you." Said the voice of honey and syrup.

"Save your breath for the last round, coward." Growled another voice, deep and full of menace.

"I am no coward."

They stood, rump-to-rump, and walked forwards five paces. Oaka pivoted on one foot while Jade had to turn around.

They gazed and started circling each other, head down, Jade's eye's full of greed and Oaka's of fury and vengeance. She knew exactly what Jade would do to any colt she liked. It was dirty, and she would not accept it for Siade.

Jade suddenly charged at Oaka. She ran, head down, belly wobbling. Oaka stood stock still, her face emotionless. At the very last moment, Oaka spun and let one hoof fly out, crashing into the palomino's belly.

Jade fell onto the floor, Oaka shaking her left hind foot because of the force that had run through it. She turned around, expecting a defeated Jade on the ground but saw instead a rearing mare. Jade shook her head with fury.

She charged at Oaka again, this time expecting a blow. Oaka dodged the charge with ease and pivoted, always facing her opponent. She ran steadily up to Jade and bared her teeth at her. This was meant to give Jade an idea, which succeeded. Jade hesitated for a moment, thinking whether to bite or not. Oaka was a stretched neck's distance away, and she would be embarrassed if she fell by losing balance.

Greed won. She snapped at Oaka's neck…and lost her balance. She fell flat on the grass.

Oaka breathed deeply. "Thank Farai for giving me strength and courage."

Jade moaned and Oaka looked at her. She went over to the collapsed mare and nudged her with her nose.

"Come on, you only fell over."

Jade's eyes shot open wide and she jumped up. Oaka did not expect this. She was in a critical situation. Jade was going to bite her throat –

Two things happened at once. A familiar voice shouted, "STOP!" while something shot out of the bush, amber eyes glowing. The strange thing was, it flew completely silently.

It crashed right into the arc of Jade's neck.


	11. The Song And Picco Again

Hi again! I just wanted to talk about a few things Cimey kindly pointed out.

I know some of these things that happen are a bit impossible and that the horses are very humane, so should I put my story category under fantasy or something? I kind of brooded over that matter for quite some time. Please tell me your opinions in your next review. THANKS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Spirit. I also do not take credit for the poem/song. It is a translation from a book.

**Chapter 11: The Song And Picco Again**

Everything became a blur. The bunch of sleek feathers had a sharp beak, its yellow tinge glowing in the moonlight.

A horse's figure jumped over the hedge and galloped towards the fillies just as a loud thud echoed in the night. The figure slowed to a trot as it approached them.

Oaka looked down at her neck. There was the bloody bite made by Jade. It was close to fatal. The bird who had tried to save her only succeeded halfway.

Oaka collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she saw was the stars twinkling at her in contrast to the blue sky.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯)

_Old, I return to the woodland I left while young,_

_Thinner has grown my hair, though I speak the same tongue._

_My children, whom I meet, do not know who am I._

"_Where are you from, dear sir?" they ask with beaming eyes._

_Since I left my homeland so many years have passed,_

_So much has faded away and so little still can last._

_Only in Mirror Lake before my very moor_

_The vernal wind still ripples the water as before._

"That's a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?"

A startled Siade flushed a little with embarrassment. "Oh, from a sparrow I met."

"You've got a nice singing voice." Smiled Oaka.

"Thanks. Are you all right?"

"Apart from a nasty headache and a shock at my bloody throat, I'm fine. sarcasm What happened to Jade?"

"She hates you from the bottom of her heart now. Livid." Oaka turned to see an aggressive palomino mare standing about 4 paces away from her.

Siade moved to block Oaka from Jade's view. "If you're going to kill her, you've got to kill me first."

Oaka was very surprised to hear aggression in Siade's normally calm voice. Was he worrying his head over a weird filly like her? Strange.

"Siade, I am not going to accept an ugly mare like her in our herd when the time comes."

At this, Siade flew into a rage. "HERD! WHAT THE FAUNA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE ALMIGHTY WILL PUNISH YOU FOR SEEING ME IN THE WRONG LIGHT! EVEN IF LORD FARAI DOESN'T PUNISH YOU, I WILL!"

"Calm yourself, Siade. The Almighty's name must not be used in vain." Oaka's eyes lit up. She knew that voice.

"Hello, Picco. Thank you for saving me again."

"Greetings, Oaka. I'm glad that you are grateful. I want a word with you if you don't mind. Away from these two." He jabbed his beak at Siade and Jade, who were arguing their heads off.

"Sure." Oaka shakily and slowly stood up and plodded over to a place where Picco stood.

"Follow me, young one."

She followed Picco to a cave.

"Wow." It was amazing. There were crystals everywhere. Black, purple, white and blue. The sunlight bounced off the crystals and shone through a small pond and on the walls.

Picco perched on a very tall piece of blue crystal. "Come closer. I have much to tell you."

Oaka walked slowly towards him.


	12. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

Hey, readers and reviewers! In your next review, can you please tell me whether or not you want me to continue this story? I'm not quite sure whether I should or not and I kinda do want to get a start on my other stories…but I will listen to you if you want it to continue.

Thanks a lot,

Mystical Mare


	13. The Cave Of Wonders

I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't been allowed to use the computer for weeks! SORRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Spirit.

**Chapter 12: The Cave Of Wonders**

"Welcome to the Cave of Wonders." Picco's voice echoed off the walls.

"The Cave of Wonders?" Oaka repeated. "Full of wonder it is, indeed." She looked at Picco. He had disappeared.

"Picco? Picco?" her voice contained a trace of concern.

"I am here. Do not worry. Now, look at the crystal beams on the wall. What do you see?" came Picco's deep hoot.

Oaka looked at the walls obediently. "I see…many animals. A mouse, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, goat, monkey, rooster, dog, pig, and… a horse? Yes, a horse. They are all winged. They're very clear. Can't you see them?"

"Each creature sees different things. The crystal beams foretell one's future, tells of their past and as for the present…that is inside you. Very few can interpret the signs."

"Can you?"

"Yes, I can. Your signs are very hard to interpret. The wings signify the flight of your spirit-guardian."

"The flight of my spirit-guardian? I have a spirit-guardian?"

"Yes. I am your guardian." Picco said impassively.

A gasp emanated from Oaka's mouth. "You? What does a spirit guardian do?"

"We guardians guide our charges to their true destinies. No more questions now. Go inside the cave and tell me what you see."

Oaka tentatively crept into the cave. A wind she could only half-feel brushed past her. The cave walls crumbled slightly. A frequent pit-pat was heard, drops of water splashing onto the floor.

Without her knowing, Oaka went into a trance and fainted.

(¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯)

"There's nothing good about that little filly! She's horrid, snotty, proud, weird and most of all…UGLY!"

"She's better than you think. From your description, I think it describes you more than her. And as for weirdness, I like that in her. She's unique."

Siade and Jade were in their full element, arguing for the point.

Though his voice was calm, a mounting rage grew in Siade.

"_She was only nice to me before because in her opinion (and a dozen others) I'm handsome. I'm not saying that I'm not, but that deceitful little mare! She never judged me by my feelings. Unlike Oaka. Oh great. I'm thinking about her again. Please, mind, instinct, conscience, whatever! Stop thinking about her every ten seconds!"_

"FINE! CHOOSE BETWEEN ME OR HER!" Jade looked at the cave entrance. Oaka was coming out, along with Picco, chatting in hushed tones.

"Thank you, Picco. For everything." Oaka's last words were heard clearly. Then Picco took flight and flew east.

Oaka watched the wise owl fly away against the sunset.

Siade looked at Oaka's silhouette, the wind sweeping her mane back. To him, she was an ultimate beauty.

A half-insane, half-smug laugh broke the spell. Jade tossed her head, reared but continued laughing insanely.

"Oh, I see it all now! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha! You're in love with each other, both of you! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

Jade galloped off, still laughing as she threw back a last comment.

"We'll be seeing other again, oh yes we will!"

Siade walked up next to Oaka and looked at her. She slowly turned to face him.

"I saw you in the cave when I saw my destiny. Is what Jade said true?" Without waiting for his answer, she rubbed her neck against the surprised Siade, who stood stock still.


	14. Arrival At Last

Wow. I can't believe it. People have started persuading me to start writing again. Thank you ever so much. Your reviews keep me going. Now, to CHAPTER 13!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Spirit. La deedah, blablabla.

**Chapter 13: Arrival At Last**

"Race ya! C'mon. to that boulder there! Use the technique I taught you, using the hind-quarters' and hind legs' energy more than your front legs. But still lean forward."

It had been two weeks since the shocking departure of Jade. Though at first their relationship was stiff and embarrassed, the two now felt as if nothing had affected them. If anything, they were closer than ever.

By now they were close to reaching the border of China. A faint smell, strange and unfamiliar drifted past their noses, the scent of the environment. The pair, however, both liked it.

Racing with the wind was a popular hobby with the two. Oaka gently trained and taught Siade to a level where he could almost catch up to her if he really pushed himself. Otherwise, he could keep up with her when she was at her traveling pace.

The next day, they arrived. Wide-eyed and stepping carefully, they proceeded through the strange wonderland.

Here, in the outskirts, they made their first friend.

It was sunset, and Oaka had decided on a resting spot at night. Sighing, Siade rested contentedly. Unconsciously, his muzzle sought out food gently on the ground. He suddenly stopped and exclaimed, "OW!" His muzzle had come in contact with the quills of a porcupine.

"Watch what you're eating, xiaozi!" The porcupine squealed indignantly. "I'm a member of the Council; I'll have you know that!"

Oaka looked up from her grazing and gave Siade a questioning look. He shrugged and beckoned her over.

"Who are you, sir?" She asked with all her politeness.

"Me? You don't know who I am? Incredulous! Foreign critters, are ye? This is just outrageous! Hmmph!"

Siade looked bored and rolled his eyes. Oaka held her patience and questioned him further. "I'm very sorry, sir. We are very foreign, though. We're a very odd pair; no doubt you've sensed that already. We come from the other side of the world. Please, could you tell us the way to the Ziyou Valley? We are a little lost."

The porcupine, apparently humbled by this polite speech, calmed down and cleared his throat, though he still looked at them regally. "Ah-hem. Oh yes, I'm sorry I spoke to you that way just now, where are my manners? I'm Liang Zao. Call me Zao, that's my name. My family, the royal family of Liang, has long been a part of the Council of Freedom, or Ziyou. Are you, indeed, going that way? Very well. Follow me, my foreign friends."

Shuffling along, his quills showing his emotions easily, he led them to a row of bushes. He headed straight for them, whereas the other two stopped.

"Come on. We must get back in time for our gracious evening meal. There is no sense at all in delaying the consummation of the victuals."

They strode through some of the woods gently, both horses marveling at the sights around them. Here, there was a new animal they had never seen before. There, a beautiful plant.

At last, the porcupine stopped his imperious shuffle. Looking up, both of the strangers gasped.

Siade smiled. "Now this is what I call a cool place."

For right in front of them was a huge hill, and though it looked quite ordinary, there was a moat-like ring surrounding the area.

And from across the moat, there were two oaken doors.

And in front of it, with strange sticks in their long-clawed paws, were three humans.

Two copper-skinned, and…one white.

A white human.

The worst thing was, they were all on the backs of three elite horses.


End file.
